Big Time Pranks
by CamiHenderson
Summary: Logan empieza a sentirse enfermo el dia de las bromas y los chicos lo toman como una broma, como reaccionaran uando sepan que es una enfermedad que no es comun en su pais?


**Wazzzaa, chicos tengo una nueva historia es Kogan :)**

**Resumen: Logan empieza a sentirse enfermo el dia de las bromas, bromance Kogan**

**Disclaimer: no soy dueña de BTR :'(**

* * *

Era una linda mañana el hotel palm woods, en el apartamento 2J, se encontraban 5 chicos en efrente de un reloj gigante (N/A: bueno no tan gigante) esperaban ansiosamente a que el reloj marcara 00:00:00:00 faltaban 2 segundos cuqndo uno de los chicos se empezo a sentir enfermo, decidio no decir nada porque lo tomarian como una broma, cuando el reloj estaba ya en 00:00:00:00 los antiguos reyes de la corona, los hermanos Knight, unieron sus coronas creando una gran corona pero en un segundo la corona desapareció

PDV Kendall

No podia creerlo, mamá no nos dejaria jugar nunca mas, pero no dejaria que eso pasara

- mamá, dejanos jugar- le dije tratando de razonar con ella

- lo siento cariño pero ustedes con sus bromas solo salen lastimados- dijo mirandolos a todos

- pero el que siempre sale lastimado es Logan, nosotros no- dijo Carlos

- pero a todos los que salen lastimados? Y ademas ustedes nunca limpian lo que desordenan

- hagamos una apuesta, si ustedes ganan nosotros no jugaremos más- dije

- y sicustedes ganan?- dijeron los adultos que se formaban detras de mi mamá

- nosotros arreglaremos todo el desastre que hagamos- dijo James y Katie al mismo tiempo

- entonces, tenenos un trató?- dijimos todos a excepción de Logan

- si- dijeron todos los adultos

- entonces- dije mirando el reloj que habia en el horno- empezaremos a las 12, y empezamos en media hora- die tomando la mano de Logan y guiandolo a la habitación que compartimos

- Logie, estas bien?- le dije

- si, solo estoy mareado, nada más- me dijo, no le crei- estoy bien, lo prometo- dijo, al final lo deje pasar pero aun asi no le creía

- bueno, te deseo suerte- le dije mientras besaba su frente

- gracias- vi que se sonrojo- lo mismo para ti- me dijo

- nos vemos en el parque, lleva a gente, necesitamos equipo, adios- le bese la mejilla y me fui

FIN DEL PDV KENDALL

*en el parque*

- bien, ya que estamos todos aqui, vamos a planear algo- dijo Kendall mientras veia a todos el equipo, etaban Katie, Camille, Jo, Lucy, Jett, Carlos, un muñeco de Carlos, James y SU Loggie

- bien, vamos a empezar- dijo Carlos, mientras se escuchaba una pequeña explosion

- achoo- estornudo Logan

- valla, Logan rompio su record de embromar se a si mismo- dijo James mientras se reía

- yo... *achoo* me voy *achoo* al apartamento *achoo*- dijo Logan mientras se iba

- bien... DIVIDAN SE- dijo Carlos mientras todos corrían

*en el lobby*

- bien, que podemos hacer?- dijo Bitters

- que tal nos vamos por cada uno de los chicos?- dijo Griffin

- me parece bien- dijo Abdul

- aqui viene Logan- dijo Buda Bob- que tal si le hacemos una broma?- dijo Buda

PDV Jenifer

Logan no ha actuado como el de siempre, algo le esta pasando y quiero saber que es

- no, creo que se embromo a si mismo- dije tratando de no hacerle nada

- hola *achoo*- dijo Logan mientras se iba a al apartamento

- que tal que sea un truco para una broma?- dijo Bitters

- entonces sigamos lo- dijo Griffin

_'No creo que sea una buena idea' - _claro- dije mientras lo seguiamos al apartamento

Fin del PDV Jenifer

PDV Logan

No se que me esta pasando, depronto tengo un resfriado o gripe, pero no creo que sea nada grave, escuche que la puerta se abrio y vi a todos los adultos que me miraban, me asuste y me aleje de ellos

- que quieren?- pregunte un poco asustado

- que nos digas el plan de los chicos- dijo Bitters

- no se de que hablan- les dije asustado

- vamos Logan, no somos tontos- dijo Gustavo

Me empece a sentir mareado, con dolor de cabeza y con ganas de vomitar pero estaba en frente de todos, no podia escapar, me sentia atrapado

- Logan, que te pasa?- me dijo la mamá de kendall

- n-nada- dije ya muy nervioso

- Logan que te pasa?- esta vez me pregunto Kelly

- nada, lo juro- pero no salio como esperaba, corri al baño y empecé a vomitar

- sera mejor buscar a alguien más- dijeron todos mientras salían, a excepción de Jenifer

- cariño, quieres que le diga a Kendall?- me dijo dulcemente

- no, lo tomara como una broma- dije con lagrimas en los ojos

- pero sera mejor que le digas- dijo Jenifer

- no, por favor- dije aun insistiendo de nuevo

- esta bien, come algo y ve y duerme un poco- me dijo

- esta bien- dije mientras me levantaba de la cama y me preparaba un sándwich

- LOGAN! KELLY ME PERSIGUE AYUDA ME- me dijo Camille, estaba enfermó pero eso no significa que no me gustara hacer bromas, le pase un megafono

Fin del PDV Logan

PDV Kelly

Esos chicos me la van a pagar

- qué? Eso no cuenta como broma!- dije molesta

- si cuenta- me dijeron Logan y Camille- cualquier cosa que cause dolor, susto o miedo cuenta como broma- dijo Logan

- eso no es cierto- les dije mientras me lanzaba el libro de las reglas, sali molesta y empecé a leer el libró, esto parece interesante, sera mejor que les diga a los que no han salido, corri en busca de todos, para mi suerte no fui la primera en salir, el primero fue Bitters y Buda Bob

- oigan, miren esta regla- les lanza el libro y leen la regla

- valla! Esta interesante- dijo Gustavo algo emocionado

- solo tengo que hacer unas llamadas- dijo Griffin

Fin del PDV Kelly

PDV Kendall

No he visto a Logan en toda esta guerra

- Jo y Katie, vamonos a embromar a alguien- dije mientras corria con Jo

- claro Kendall- dijo Jo

- claro hermano mayor- dijo mi hermana

Cuando llegamos al 2 pisó le dijimos a Katie que fuera a los conductos, no se que fue lo que habia hecho pero la broma salio bien, cuando vimos que Camille salio con cosas de bromas

- hey Camille, donde conseguiste eso?- le pregunte un poco intrigado

- me lo dio Logan- dijo un poco rara pero aun asi queria ver a mi Loggie

- gracias- le dije mientras nos fuimos al apartamento con todos

Cuando entramos al apartamento me di cuenta de que MI Loggie no estaba, me puse un poco triste pero aun asi decidi buscarlo, cuando lo encontre vi que el estaba durmiendo

- que lindo- pense para mi mismo o eso creí

- K-Kenny?- me dijo adormilado

- -si, soy yo Loggie- le dije mientras saliamos de nuestra habitacion

- que necesitan?- pregunto con una vlz dtamatica y de tipo de mafioso, tenia un traje muy raro, estaba completamente de blanco y cn un parche en el ojo

- lo que pasa es que... los adultos nls han estado venciendo 1 a 1, ya salio Jett gracias a lo que estan haciendo, asi que dinos algo para embromarlos- dijo James

Vi que Logan saco una cesta de galletas y un mantel

- solo eso?- pregunto Carlos un poco decepcionado por lo que nos estaba dando Logan

- no, aun falta algo- saco de no se de donde una cuerda transparente, me gusta esta idea

Fin del PDV Kendall

PDV Gustavo

No sa iamos donde estaban los chicos y los ayudantes de Griffin no estaban ayudando mucho que se diga, decidimos salir a buscarlos sin necesidad de las armas lanza malvaviscos y cuando llegamos a la piscina nos llevamos una sorpresa de unas galletas, creó, todo lo que se es que bo confiabamos mucho en eso

Fin Del PDV Gustavo

PDV Carlos

Esta sera la mejor broma de todos los tiempos, pero algo no esta bien, y lo que no esta bien es Logan, vi que empezo a toser y se veia verde, tal vez sea un alíen y nos va a conquistar con su ejército

(N/A: esta idea me salio de Monstros Vrs Aliens :) y porque en el progama Carlos esta un poco Loco :3)

- que hay que hacer?- pregunte muy intrigado

- solo esperar a que alguien se siente y halar la cuerda- dijo Logan mientras tosia

Vi que alguien se sento asi que solo hale la cuerda y vi que callo a la piscina

- FUNCIONO!- dije emocionado

- ahora *cof* yo me voy *cof* al apartamento- dijo Logan mientras se fue

Fin del PDV Carlos

PDV Kendall

No se que le pasa a Logan, creo que sera mejor que valla al apartamento

- chicos, sigan sin mi- les dije mientras me iba

- claro/ dijeron todos, cuando llegue al apartamento vi que Logan no estaba en ningun lugar, solo me falto un lugar pero no creo que este ahí, aun asi ñ, lo buscare, entre al baño y vi a Mi Loggie vomitando

- que pasa nena?- le pregjnte, me siento estupido por preguntar eso pero aun asi queria saberlo

- no lo sé- dijo mientras lloraba y se sentaba, me sente a si lado y lo abrace

- no se lo aue me pasa, me siento muy enfermo pero te aseguro que no es nada- me dijo Logan

- Loggie, la ultima vez que me dijiste "no es nada" te encontre en el piso de nuestra habitacion desmayado- dije haciendo énfasis en no es nada

- esta bien- me respondio Logan mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla, eso me puso un poco triste

- por que no en los labios?- le dije

- porque acabo de vomitar, duh!- me dijo Logan señalando lo ovio- me llevas a la habitacion?- me dijo Logan y me parecio tierno el tono que uso

- claro, nena- dije mientras lo ayudaba a parar, me di cuenta de que casi se cae, asi que decidi tomarlo de las piernas y lo lkeve a la habitación, cuando llegamos deje suavemente en la cama y empece a besarlo, cuando nos separamos empece a besar su cuello, mientras pasaba mis manos por los lados de el, pronto desabotone su camisa, la arroge a algun lugar de la habitacion, no me importaba en absoluto solo queria disfrutar de su piel, lo vi desabotonando mi camisa, cuando la quito paso sus manos por mi cuerpo, ne hizo estremecrme bajo su tacto, pasaron unos minutos y ya estábamos desnudos, estaba tocando su cremosa piel, empuje suavemente a Logan sobre en colchón quedando sobre el pero sin despegar nos

- quieres que... te lo haga... yo o que tu...?- le dije

- quiero que... t-tu me lo hagas- me dijo

- est-a bien-n- le dije mientras empezaba a acariciar su miembro, lleve una de mis manos a su boca y el empezo a chuparlos, era la mejor sensación que habia sentido, pero lo que vamos a hacer despues va a ser mejor

- te voy a preparar- le dije en su oído

- esta-a bien, solo ve despacio- me dijo nervioso

- esta bien- dije empezando a introducir un dedo en su interior, pude ver la cara de Logan que era de dolor, apenas mi dedo desaparecio dentro de Logan lo eeje ahi para que Logan se acostumbrara, pasaron unos minutos y Logan se estaba empujando sobre mi dedo, introduje un segundo dedo y empece haciendo movimiento de tijera, pasarln unos minutos y habia encontrado la prostata del chico

- TO-O-CA A-AHÍ!- grito de placer

- donde? Aquí?- le pregunte tocando de nuevo ese punto

- si-i- dijo Logan, segui haciendo ese movimiento por unos minutos hasta que escucje lo que Logan me dijo

- estoy listo- me dijo

- claro- dije mientras sacaba mis dedos de su interior, hubo un quejido de vacio lo cual me hizo sacar una risita, lubrique mi pene con saliva, puse sus piernas sobre mis hombros donde tenía una vista perfecta de sj entrada abusada (por sus dedos obviamente) introduje todo mi miembro en su interior, sacandole un gemido de dolor, espere a que se acostumbrará besandolo en toda la xaea para que se calmará, despues de unos minutos empecé a moverme lentamente, teníamos un ritmo lento pero muy excitante, sentia que me iba a venir

- Loggie... me voy... a venir... ah!- le dije

- tambien... yo... AH!, TOCA AHI... DE NUEVO- me dijo cuando habia encontrado su próstata

- LOGANNNNNNNN- dije mientras me corria dentro de el

- KENDALLLLLL- dijo Logan mientras derramaba su semen en nuestros estómagos

- te amo Loggie- dije mientras me salia de el

- también te amo Kendall- dijo Logan, pero vi que estaba llorando

Fin del PDV Kendall

PDV Logan

Empece a llorar mientras sentia qie Kendall se salia de mi

- Loggie, por que estas llorando?- me pregunto Kendall con voz suave

- es que... acabamos de tener sexo- dije llorando

- Loggie, no tuvimos sexo, hicimos el amor, es muy diferente, por que demostre lo mucho que te amo- me dijo mientras me besaba, me empece a sentir enfermó y sali corriendo a vomitar en nuestro baño de conexión, vomite todo lo que tenia en mi estómago

- Loggie, quieres que te lleve a un doctor- dijo Kendall mientras me frotaba la espalda

- s-si- dije mientras terminaba de vomitar

Nos vestimos y salimos al hospital, cuando llegamos, firmamos unos papeles y nos sentamos a esperar, pasaron cerca de 10 minutos mientras nos llamaban

- buenas tardes, soy el Doctor Valentine*, en que puedo ayudarte?- dijo el doctor

- buenas tardes, es que no me he sentido muy bien en este día- dije mientras me sujetaba el estomago por el dolor

- sientate en la camilla- me dijo el doctor, me sente y me empece a sentir mareado

- abre la boca- me dijo y sacaba una paleta y me la puso en la boca, ese sabor de madera me hizo sentir peor, Kendall vio que no estaba bien y tomo la papelera y vomite en ella

- wow, eso es nuevo, te dare un medicamento para que te sientas bien, si sigues asi en 4 dias... ven a verme- dijo el doctor mientras me daba la receta

- que es lo que tengo?- pregunte un poco alarmado por que no es nofmal que a uno le den un medicamento y que vuelva 4 dias después

- bien, podría decir que es una simple gripe pero no en este caso no lo es tienes una enfermedad rara que no conozco- dijo el doctor y me empece a alarmar

-pofemos hacerte examenes...- dijo el doctor

* * *

**Bien, esto fue solo el primer capitulo, luego habrá mas :)**

**por favor dejen su comentario y gracias por leeer**

**se despide**

** Camila**


End file.
